


Tiny Dancer

by bluelettergirl



Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Emotional, Friendship/Love, M/M, nervous thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelettergirl/pseuds/bluelettergirl
Summary: I just wanted to write a story, where Elton would have some appearance of pressure, and Bernie would help him out of them.I don’t own anything, 100% fiction.





	Tiny Dancer

But Bernie.. I’m not the most handsome leader man.”  
Elton said, and sighed, moving his longs finger to piano’s keyboard.  
” But you have a talent.. and i think you’re good looking.”  
Bernie answered, and sat next of his dear friend.   
” it’s not enough.. there is millions of people waiting me, and i have to do my magic,  
and i’m not so good to do it, what if i fail?”  
Elton said with panicked and worried voice, and throw few notes to the backstage’s black floor. He didn’t want look his friend, but feeled how he stand up to pick up the notes. Elton loved him dearly, loved his silly farmer style t-shirt, and long and tight jeans. He loved he had patience, and not just yelling him to do, anything what he didn’t want to do.   
” I’m sure you’ll be fine, just play the Crocotile Rock, and everyone will say it was their life’s best concert.”  
Bernie said calmly, and moved his fingers againts Elton’s cheek. It was just a friendly remain, ” i love you, no matter you’re being now silly.” He loved that touch, it was a gently and warm. Not like some strange would make after the concert.   
” You know.. i love you.”  
Elton said silently, and bited his lip.   
” I know, and you know i love you too.”  
Bernie answered, and moved his fingers away. And took quickly Elton’s hand to his own.   
He didn’t look surprise, Bernie did almost always it.   
” Come on Regi.. it’s time.”  
Bernie said, and pushed his friend up.   
” You’re sometimes such a twat, what if my hand..”  
Elton tried to say, but Bernie kissed him to cheek. It’s always leaved him speechless.   
” Then we would need just little bit more cocaine.”   
Bernie joked, and looked his fabulous friend, who was wearing white jumpsuit with white feathers on it. They could alredy hear some fan’s scream, and smell some goold old cigarette. In that moment Elton knew he can do it, he can be the star. He knew there’s was even one who would support him, his songwriter.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
